The reproduction of audio requires a reproduction device such as, for example, earphones, headphones or one or more loud speakers.
Many people now have one or more of: portable music players, portable media players, portable game consoles and players; portable computers with games, multimedia players including movies, and audio; and the like. This often requires the use of external, attachable speakers for audio reproduction and/or headphones for audio reproduction. Many have both headphones for use when traveling, and speakers for use in offices, hotel rooms, and the like.